Out Of The Blue
by badly-knitted
Summary: After weeks of wondering if their first night together was a one-off, Dee gets his longed for second chance. Written for Theme Prompt: #001 – Second Chances at fandomweekly.


**Title:** Out Of The Blue

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, Ryo.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 20.

**Summary:** After weeks of wondering if their first night together was a one-off, Dee gets his longed for second chance.

**Word Count:** 650

**Written For: **Theme Prompt: #001 – Second Chances at fandomweekly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The first time was unexpected, unplanned for, and Ryo had impossibly been the instigator, encouraging Dee, drawing him down onto the bed, into a kiss and so much more. He'd still been nervous, tentative, face flushed red with embarrassment, but he'd said yes and he'd meant it. Still, Dee had been careful not to push, not to demand more than was freely offered; he hadn't wanted to scare his partner off, worried that with one wrong move Ryo might still panic and shut down, pushing him away just as he'd done so many times in the past.

So Dee had taken things slow, been patient, and it had been good, for both of them, or so he'd thought. But then he'd woken up alone in the morning, the bed beside him empty, nothing to show Ryo had ever been there except for his lingering scent and a brief, impersonal note left on the pillow, and when he'd seen his partner again later…

Everything had changed between them the night before, that's what Dee had thought, and yet as far as he'd been able to tell from Ryo's behaviour, nothing had. He'd been a little flustered, sure, but Agent Spacey had been right there so he'd probably just been worried Dee might say something incriminating. Ah Hell, he'd probably been embarrassed, Dee's presence a reminder of something he already regretted.

Dee had figured that was it, the briefest of brief flings, one single never to be repeated night together, and everything that had come after had only served to make him more certain. Ryo had given in to him out of a need for company after a rough day. Maybe there'd been a bit of curiosity involved too, piqued by the aborted test drive of a few weeks earlier. Presumably they'd done the deed and Ryo had decided it wasn't for him, or that it was but Dee was the wrong guy. Whatever. One night was better than none, right?

Wrong, because Dee was head over heels in love with his partner even if Ryo didn't feel the same way, and he couldn't just switch his feelings on and off at will. If he could have, he'd have abandoned his pursuit of Ryo long ago instead of clinging to the faint hope that someday Ryo might reciprocate his feelings.

Only now everything was being turned upside down again, in the best possible way. Out of the blue, after weeks of uncertainty, Ryo had said the words Dee had never expected to hear from him, and if Ryo loved him that meant the night three weeks ago wasn't a one-off; it was the first of many more to come. As they kissed beneath the streetlamp, all Dee could think was that this better not turn out to be a dream; he doubted he could take the disappointment if it was

Second chances didn't get dropped in a guy's lap every day, and when they happened along, you had to grab onto them with both hands; no way was Dee screwing this one up. This was his chance to show Ryo exactly how much he was loved and wanted, how much he was desired; there'd be no holding back tonight.

In the yellow light of Ryo's bedroom, they came together in a haze of passion, and for Dee it was sheer bliss. For Ryo it was maybe a little more overwhelming than Dee had intended, but afterwards it didn't seem to have put him off or changed his mind. Exhausted him, yes, that was to be expected, but although it didn't look like he'd be moving much for the rest of the night he seemed… content. Dee felt pretty damned content too, the man he loved in his arms, both of them warm and sated.

Life was good, and if tonight was anything to go by, it was only going to get better.

.

The End


End file.
